


successful

by Svftackxrman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, CEO Levi Ackerman, F/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stubborn Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), set in New York
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svftackxrman/pseuds/Svftackxrman
Summary: Working as a journalist in a successful newspaper company in New York is admirable, perhaps for some people. However, you longed for a opportunity to become the next bestselling author in the city. With your hope draining and the chances hastily slimming, you put your dream on hold for a while as you're instructed to interview New York's most successful business man, Levi Ackerman and delve into his personal life for 7 days.But how are you supposed to write about him, if he won't open up?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. doubt

**Author's Note:**

> yep, another story that I shouldn't be writing 'yay!'  
> Last Levi 'businessman' story I promise.

_“You’re just not what we’re looking for, I’m afraid”_

_“We’re not that interested, maybe try somewhere else”_

_“It’s a well written story but it’s a bit mediocre...you know? Not our stuff.”_

“ _It’s missing some sort of characteristic and development that we normally look for, sorry”_

Those were the phrases that you continued to hear time and time again, either in a sympathetic or mocking tone of voice. The publishing industry was harsh. Harsh being an understatement.

_“We want something fresh and new and exciting, this isn’t in our league as of right now”_

Always looking down on people, giving tough criticism on a story they didn’t spend endless and drowsing months writing. Although, at first you took rejection well; not expecting to succeed at your first chance, I mean who does?

But when it hit the sixth and seventh to a sudden fourteenth rejection, you started to lose your hope.

_Giving J.K. Rowling a run for her money huh?_

You thought you weren’t interesting enough, not experienced, not detailed enough, not enough unforeseen and messy plotlines. You had tried something different each time; a new genre, a new setting, a new fantasy. But no matter what, no one paid attention. Chucking your creations to the side without a second thought to it, telling you to start again, as if you could take back the long restless nights staying up past 3am in your little, cheap apartment. You were patient. People constantly told you that they could feel a big break come your way soon and encouraged you not to give up.

As if it was that easy.

Maybe they only stated that to you out of pity and continued to stuff false hope down your throat.

Your eyes welled up at the thought, you didn’t want to be stuck in this endless loop, feeling the years waste by quickly after writing multiple stories. You tried to be different, to stand out, but no one raised their head at you. You so desperately wanted this career ever since you were young and had a passion for reading, gripped to your favourite authors' well written and detailed words.Your professors agreed that you had a certain talent for writing during college and University. But they didn’t warn you that writing independently and trying to get a publishing deal was a whole other predicament.

Your job kept you close to writing, that was good at least, you were a journalist for a well known New York newspaper. People constantly told you and awed that being a writer for their company was already successful enough.You were grateful but you didn’t want to rely on a big company for your career, you wanted to venture out on your own and make your own worth. You were inspired by everyone who worked there and it only pushed you more to your desire. However for now it seemed that you were stuck, running endless loops, around and around and around, your fatigue was catching up and your hopes were starting to drain.You doubted yourself for the umptheenth time.

Maybe you should give up.

It was a pointless delusion anyways.

Just stick to your job and ask for nothing more.

Be _grateful_.


	2. surrender

A yawn escaped your mouth for the sixth time, your eyelids fighting back the urge to fall asleep right here, right now. Blank lined paper with a black pen on top sat in front of you, untouched for about an hour; you stared at the information on your computer screen. No matter how many times you read over the words your mind couldn't comprehend them. You were drained.

Once again you stayed up writing, or _attempted_ to, about something. Anything. Repeatedly dropping your ideas hour after hour. Sat there, staring at a screen. Constantly looking for a source of inspiration. A spark. It resulted in nothing, the only outcome was your body left exhausted and no motivation to do your work.

You sighed loudly and rubbed your eyes, face planted into your hands.

Maybe this was it. You should give up on writing for now, focus on your job. Sleepless nights weren’t going to get you anywhere. You should wait until inspiration comes and finds you. 

“You okay?” a voice chirped out. You looked up to see Petra standing in front of your desk, she had two cups of coffee in her hands and outstretched one for you to take. You accepted her gesture taking the drink, you needed it. You mumbled a soft ‘thank you’, it was obvious by the look on your face that you hadn’t gotten any sleep.

“Stayed up writing again, didn’t you?” she questioned, although she knew the answer. You and Petra had worked together for years, becoming one of the best journalists in the company, the both of you had many successful stories together and got along well. She was one of your closest friends.

You hummed “Stayed up writing nothing you mean” you took a sip of the coffee, the strong taste trying to awake you.

“Yeah, well don’t push yourself too hard, I know you’ll get there” she said in an enthusiastic tone, you responded with a faint smile as your thoughts mocked you. When were you going to get there? Now? Or in another seven years? Probably never at this rate.

“Anyways, I have… kinda...a big favor to ask you” she spoke hesitantly. You looked up and gave her your full attention.

“So… I was meant to interview this guy for a article this week, but Erwin’s asked me to go on a trip for another report, so I’ll be out of the city” She stated, you were curious about what report it was but you were too dazed to ask questions.

“Yeah, okay” you agreed despite being no where near finished with your current work right now, but you still wanted to help out.

“Basically, my idea was to interview him for seven days, you know to get a close insight into what his life is _really_ about.” you nodded trying to take in this information; Petra always had good plans of what she wanted her articles to be about, probably why she was one of the best. “It's on Levi Ackerman”

That name sounded familiar to you, you'd seen it a few times in the columns. “What that uhm...famous business guy or something” you questioned.

She hummed in acknowledgement “That’s him, the meeting with him was scheduled for tomorrow at 10am, I mean the two of you can discuss how things will work out but I’ll leave it up to you for the other meetings” 

“Do you have a list of questions you want me to ask?” 

“Uh yeah but you can just ask about his regular life, get deep into how he made it to where he is now, that sorta stuff but I trust you with it anyways, you’re the best writer I know” She said with a smile, you would do anything to have an ounce of her optimism. At least she had faith in you.

“Yeah, I can do that for you” you mumbled, it would help distract you from your failed career anyways.

“Thank you so much! I owe you one seriously”

Then, she looked down at your plain paper and pen noticing you had yet to make a start with the current report you were assigned.

“I could do that for you, as a sign of my appreciation.” she offered nodding her head at your desk, you looked at the blank sheet in front of you and perked up at her offer.

“Really?! You’d be a lifesaver” you proclaimed.

She nodded “Sure, seeing as you’re helping me out. You should go home and get some sleep” It was more like an order than a suggestion but you knew she meant well.

You responded with an appreciated “thank you” once more before she departed.The coffee had woken you up a little bit but it wouldn’t make up for the lack of sleep you were missing out. You stood up and grabbed the rest of your things preparing to make your way home.

  
  
  
  
  


You didn’t know what to do. You didn’t know what to write. You didn't know what you were doing.

Yes, you originally came home to catch up on your sleep but stupidly fell into the temptation of trying to write. Your laptop placed your lap with empty page of a google doc sat in front of your eyes. You stared at the blank page, silently screaming for inspiration.

It was like you had never written before. Fingertips grazing over the keyboard, hovering over each letter doubting every word. You didn’t want to give up. Not yet. But there was nothing. _Nothing_.

You were too tired to throw anger at your lack of motivation or spare anymore tears over your inability to produce good ideas. You felt useless. 

Too tired to feel anything.

You trekked to your bedroom and crawled into bed, you can’t remember the last time you had properly slept in your bed. It felt comforting and you mentally cursed yourself for never taking care of yourself properly. It took less than a minute before your eyelids eventually closed, your body praising you for finally taking a moment to stop. Maybe it was good to surrender.

A break. A pause.

It was all you ever wanted and needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure whether I liked this chapter, perhaps i'll rewrite it :/  
> Anyways, have a good day/night

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter as I shouldn't really be writing this as I have other stories to get on with but I was (once again) suddenly motivated.


End file.
